In the related art as a transport container for transporting masks (including reticles) in a hermetic state, a bottom open type transport container called an SMIF (standard mechanical interface) pod is known. In addition, an exposure apparatus where the SMIF pod is installed is used. In addition, an exposure apparatus configured to include a reticle library for storing reticles used for exposure of semiconductor devices inside the exposure apparatus is also known. However, in some cases of exposure apparatuses, a small number of reticles can be stored in the reticle library, and the number of reticles is insufficient for exposure of semiconductor devices.